


Watching

by L56895



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Longing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: Nooj watches the Gullwings as they clear fiends from Mushroom Rock Road
Relationships: Nooj/Paine (Final Fantasy X-2)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952539
Kudos: 3





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Set during chapter one, on the first visit to Mushroom Rock Road!
> 
> I’ve kind of tried to combine two prompts that don’t technically work together, body worship and voyeurism. They’re both very loose interpretations!

Word rippled around the encampment as soon as the Gullwings arrived at the main entrance. Yaibal, the gossip, sent word by comm that they had accepted the challenge of defeating the fiends on the pathway in order to support the Youth League- the latter part was doubtful- and that the main headquarters should expect them imminently. Lady Yuna, a young former guardian and their friend, a warrior with silver hair. Nooj halted at the words through the comm.

Paine? Could it be?

He had assumed her alive. After all, when he had abandoned them on the Highroad in the care of travel agency staff she had been breathing and he knew from experience how life preserving the Al Bhed could be. But to see her again? He did not presume to be so lucky.

But ostensibly she was on her way, and she must know that he would be here. Did she come willingly? No. Paine was not one to bare her soul to just anyone, she would not be so weak as to forgive him. If she came she came unwillingly, without her companion’s knowledge of what he had done. He would not disgrace her by making comment in front of his subordinates.

He would not have the chance- his meeting began imminently. He would have to ask Lucil to intercept on his behalf. But, maybe, there was time for a glimpse of her.

“Lucil!” he called, gathering up the papers on his desk. His second in command arrived quickly at the door.

“Sir?”

“There is a matter of great importance that I must attend to. Please, delay my meeting for half an hour and when the Gullwings arrive, send them my apologies. I will be back shortly.”

Lucil saluted but said nothing, asked no further questions when she knew she would not get answers. He appreciated that about her.

The main path to the lift would take him directly in to the Gullwing’s eyeline so he shunned it, took instead the smaller path that climbed the rocks and brought the walker out on to a sort of natural platform that looked out over both sides of the canyon. Patrols only walked this way at night, when there needed to be someone in watch over the entrance, and he found himself alone and gazing out across the expanse of Mushroom Rock Road. There was no sign of movement, until he spotted a scrambling at the rocky staircase that led down to the lower levels in the distance. The Den! Had she been there? There was no way of opening the portal unless she had enough spheres. Unlikely, but not impossible. Was she safe?

No matter, they were heading out of the canyon, not in, and he relaxed slightly. Watched as the three women as they fought a group of fiends not far from the pass. They moved quickly, impressive battle skills, he thought, and gained ground on the entrance until he could better make out their faces below.

Paine. He watched as she raised her sword and felled a wolf in one graceful movement. Her skill with the blade had not be dulled with time and she swung again, killed another fiend and then turned, looking around. Looking for him? No, impossible. She had no way of knowing he was watching and, besides, she would not want him anywhere near her after what he had done.

So he satisfied himself with observing her, watching the fluid way she moved, her body lithe and supple under the leather. He smiled appreciatively, watched as she stretched her arm to the sky and summoned a strange glow around her. Magic? That was new. But in her new position he could admire her properly- the stretch of her taut abdomen, the curve of her breasts and her hips and the shape of her legs, defined by muscle. Those legs! Wrapped around his waist as he surged in to her, hot against his cheek as he tasted her. Once upon a time he had had every inch of her in his grasp; had moulded her in to shapes for his pleasure; had her willing to bend to his whims, his perversions, his desires. An equal- he had bowed down for her pleasure too, after all- perfection.

Oh! If he could weep he would do so. Let out a sign of anguish for what he had lost. Her body in his arms, her heart in his hands. He had ruined it all. He wanted to clamber down the rocks and throw himself before her, prostrate and begging, peel away her clothing and lay her down on the dusty ground so he could worship her. The damned rest of them could watch! Watch as he made her writhe in the dust, smeared her perfect skin and elicited her screams. Watch as she lay spent on the rock, breasts heaving and he could mount her like an animal.

She moved quickly, broke him from the trance, and extinguished another fiend.

There was nothing left for him here. No hope of a reconciliation, after what he had done. She would sooner train her sword on him that let him touch her again, would happily slaughter him before she opened her legs to him again. No, there was nothing left. He turned back on the path to headquarters, dulling his thoughts to quell the fire in his stomach. Back to his responsibilities, to the full stretch of time that was life without her in this new Calm.


End file.
